Hybrid
A hybrid was the genetically manipulated product of alien and human DNA as part of The Project run by the Syndicate. The ultimate goal of the Syndicate was world domination through the use of alien technology obtained by a sinister alliance. However, the Syndicate was also working on a method of either resisting the alien colonization or destroying them. The hybridization project was intended to produce beings that would be immune to the aliens' weaponry and infamous black oil. Alien DNA necessary for the Project was obtained from an alien fetus exchanged by the aliens for loved ones of the Syndicate members at El Rico Air Force Base in 1973. (TXF: "One Son") Work on the hybrid project began as early as the end of World War II. Operation Paper Clip pardoned numerous Nazi scientists who were then brought to the United States to continue their studies in secret. ("Paper Clip"). Likewise, Japanese scientists were brought to do the same and were able to continue the experiments performed by Unit 731 ("Nisei"). Experiments and Failures .]] Patients from the Hansen’s Disease Research Facility in West Virginia were among the first to be experimented on with gene therapy by Japanese scientists meaning to turn them into hybrids. The alien DNA used had been taken from alien corpses found at the Roswell crash site in New Mexico. The majority of these patients were not lepers, as the facility’s name suggests, but homeless or insane individuals brought there after receiving treatments that modified their physiognomy, giving them a half-alien, half-human appearance and severe burns all over their bodies. These failed hybrids were eliminated and piled up in mass graves by the Syndicate. Similar experiments were conducted by Nazi scientists with the same results; the “merchandise” hybrids were then locked up in boxcars and asphyxiated with cyanide. These fruitless attempts nevertheless revealed that hybrids were immune to the black oil virus. 's corpse.]]Another hybridization experiment by gene therapy was the Bellefleur experiment conducted in Oregon in the early 1990’s. Teenagers received injections on their lower back and a small communication device was inserted in their nasal cavity. Many of the students were found dead in a forest where they had gathered to celebrate their graduation. After exhuming one of the students long after his death for a second autopsy, agent Dana Scully found that his morphology had changed post-mortem and taken a half-alien, half-human appearance. Billy Miles, one of the students who had survived, was left in a vegetative state, and another named Peggy O’Dell was left paralysed in her lower body, though it was revealed that these students would get back to their normal functions when the communication device was activated and led them where they had to go. breathing underwater.]]In 1994, a certain Doctor Berube who was conducting cancer research in Gaithersburg, Maryland, was unknowingly used by the Syndicate to attempt gene therapy hybridization as a form of cancer treatment according to the method taught by alien colonists. One of his ill colleagues, Doctor Secare, agreed to be tested; the scientist was healed from his cancer but also became a hybrid, showing inhuman abilities such as breathing underwater and remarkably fast healing of the wounds. His blood also took on a green tint and became toxic to humans. But as the Syndicate found that the project was progressing too rapidly and out of its control, it had the two doctors assassinated, Doctor Berube via strangulation disguised as suicide, and Doctor Secare with a gunshot wound at the back of the neck, the hybrids' only vulnerable point. in a hyperbaric chamber.]] The Scientist Hybrids On e of the first series of viable hybrid clones produced from the alien fetus' DNA and that of the Syndicate’s abducted family members was called Gregor, the name given to each clone. These clones were scattered in different states and became influent in the American medical elite, being given strategic positions, particularly in abortion clinics where they could use aborted fetuses to pursue hybridization experiments. Three of these clones were doctors Dale Gayheart from New York City, Harvey Buchanon from Teaneck, New Jersey and Landon Prince from Scranton, Pennsylvania. It would seem that the Gregors created or at least participated in the creation of a series of Samantha Mulder hybrid clones (one of them refers to one of the Gregors as her father). These women likewise worked in an abortion clinic in Rockville, Maryland, and conducted hybridization experiments. .]]These viable hybrid series, however, were not perfect (some of the prized alien characteristics were missing) and the Syndicate cried halt when they realized the clones were multiplying at an alarming rate, leading the colonization project their own way. An alien bounty hunter was sent to eliminate them successfully. Knowing their lives were threatened, the Samantha Mulder clones expressed their wish to have the first Samantha created protected but saw the remainder as "dispensable." It is worth noting that their daily routine consisting of aborting human beings for access to “fetal tissue,” granting no particular value to the lives taken, these clones gave none to their own, apart from their use in the colonization project. Another .]]hybrid clone series similar to the Gregors and Samanthas were the Kurt Crawfords. This was at least one of the hybrids' names, but it is unclear whether they all used it or had different ones like the Gregor doctors had. A group of these men worked at the Lombard Research Facility in Allentown, Pennsylvania, where many women had been abducted and their ova taken for hybridization experiments. The Crawford hybrids' task consisted in producing more hybrid clones like themselves and Samantha Mulder, the child hybrids being used as a workforce on the Syndicate’s plantations. Nothing suggests they had ever collaborated with the Gregors and Samanthas destroyed by the bounty hunter, and their actions show they had a very different position when it came to colonization. Their laboratory included a vault where the ova were refrigerated, Dana Scully, Penny Northern and repeater Betsy Hagopian's among them; this bank provided the Crawfords with one half of the necessary raw materials used in hybrid production. and Detective Kresge walking up to Doctor Ernest Calderon.]] The Bureaucrat Hybrids A series of hybrid clones t series.]]hat showed remarkable alien abilities is the Jeremiah Smith series. Not only could the Jeremiah Smiths heal rapidly from their wounds, they could also heal others from diverse wounds or illnesses and change their appearance like chameleons, taking on any they wished, like alien bounty hunters. Six of them worked as Social Security bureaucrats where they catalogued humans inoculated against smallpox, each vaccine comprising a unique protein used as a tag to identify the individual. The six hybrids used the name Jeremiah Smith but lived in different American cities, one of them living in Seattle, Washington, another in Cupertino, California, another in Chicago, Illinois, one in Miami, Florida, one in New York City and one in Washington, D.C. The Syndicate did not allow them to use their healing abilities on the American people and had simple tasks assigned to them in spite of their great gift. The information gathered on the smallpox eradication program was linked to the Syndicate’s virus experiments with bees on isolated plantations. The Agrarian Workforce Certain experiments run in the colonization project involved agriculture, and hybrid clones were used as horticulturists and beekeepers to work on isolated farms where they kept ginseng and corn plantations as well as large apiaries in which bees carried viruses they had contracted collecting pollen from infected plants. The agrarian workforce hybrids wore no special protection as they were immune to these illnesses and had no fear of the bees flying around them daily. These manual tasks being relatively simple, the Syndicate employed child hybrids to do them, a series of boys and a series of girls living two by two (a boy and a girl) in nearby cottages. The fact that one of these plantations was situated in Alberta, Canada, points out to Syndicate experiments taking place all around the world. These hybrid children were autonomous and required no adult supervision. clone.]] Their brain’s Broca area was dysfunctional and they toiled in silence. They could, however, understand verbal and non-verbal language and respond with action or visual contact. It is unclear whether this characteristic was an accidental or intentional genetic defect, but working being their only purpose, their education representing a "needless division of energy," this muteness was probably inflicted upon them at conception. Two individuals used in creating these serial ovotypes were Samantha Mulder and Kurt Crawford’s original. Ova taken from female abductees having been used in their production, Penny Northern, Dana Scully, Betsy Hagopian and Lottie Holloway can be included among their biological mothers. The mute agrarian worker is certainly a character created to denounce child labour, these young victims being unable to express or fully understand the harm that is done to them. Cassandra Spender In 1999, it was learned that Cassandra Spender was the first hybrid to be created successfully after numerous abductions and experiments. She was allowed to live after an attack by the faceless aliens on a Syndicate train car where experiments were performed on her. Her survival threatened the survival of the Project in that she could reveal its existence to the world and to the colonists. Once the aliens knew of a way to create hybrids as a slave race, the colonization of Earth would begin without the Syndicate having an effective vaccine against the black oil. Nevertheless, Spender was presented to the aliens at El Rico Air Force Base. However, instead of colonists, the faceless aliens appeared. Spender, and the entire gathering of high-ranking Syndicate members, were all killed. The Project was seemingly derailed and the quest to create an alien/human hybrid abandoned. The resistance against alien colonization would continue in the future, however, in the form of genetically-engineered supersoldiers. The Resistance Movement Some hybrid clones became opposed to the colonization project, seemingly endowed with a sense of ethics not found in others. Aware of the pain caused by the abductions, the tests and the coming hegemony, one of the Jeremiah Smiths and the Crawford hybrids chose to disobey Syndicate orders and help the project's victims. The first one to act was Jeremiah Smith (the one from Washington D.C.). He healed several people wounded in a shooting at a restaurant, as well as the Cigarette-Smoking Man after having confronted him and revealed he had lung cancer. Smith then took agent Fox Mulder to an Alberta plantation to expose the Syndicate and alien colonists' preliminary experiments with smallpox to eventually spread the black oil virus using infected bees. He also allowed the agent to meet a series of his sister's young clones, denouncing the Syndicate’s use of hybrid children as slaves for the project. with his investigation.]]Agents Mulder and Scully met Kurt Crawford when it was discovered that Scully had developed cancer following her abduction, as many Pennsylvania women had before her. This hybrid clone, and perhaps more from his series, had joined the abducted women’s MUFON support group and formed a strong bond with them. The Crawford hybrids were skilful hackers and would enter the Syndicate’s research facilities’ databases to retrieve the abducted women’s medical files in an attempt to find a cure and save them. The first Crawford met by the agents was killed by the Syndicate’s Gray-Haired Man. Agent Mulder only understood these hybrids’ true identity when he came upon the whole group at the Lombard Research Facility. The men explained what had made the women sick and expressed their intention to subvert the colonization project, possibly with the help of the laboratory's gestating clones. The Crawford hybrids considered the abducted women as their mothers since their ova had been used in their creation. Mulder was taken to the ova storage vault and allowed to leave with a sample from his partner’s. These ova were later used by agent Scully in her attempt to conceive a child via in vitro fertilization. There was complicity between Jeremiah Smith and the Crawford hybrids since the Crawfords knew about agent Mulder’s visit to the Alberta farm where he had met young clones from their series. They had possibly learned of the incident from Jeremiah Smith who had managed to escape from the bounty hunter pursuing him. healing rescued abductees.]]A few years later, after Syndicate members were assassinated in a violent intervention by alien rebels, the colonists initiated the super-solider project using abductees they transformed into indestructible men and women. Aware of this plan, Jeremiah Smith gathered the abductees he could find and healed them before they underwent the metamorphosis that would make them mankind’s enemies. Smith declared he was the only one helping these victims, indicating he was either the last of his series, the others having been eliminated by the Syndicate or bounty hunters, or that he was the Smith series’ only member in the resistance movement. What became of the Crawford hybrids is never revealed. Appearances * "Pilot (The X-Files)" * "The Erlenmeyer Flask" * "Anasazi" * "The Blessing Way" * "Paper Clip" * "Colony" * "End Game" * "Nisei" * "731" * "Talitha Cumi" * "Herrenvolk" * "Memento Mori" * "Redux II" * "Christmas Carol" * "Emily" * "Patient X" * "The Red and the Black" * "Two Fathers" * "One Son" * "This is Not Happening" Category:Syndicate